


Lost In Questions

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will understand. You will find the truth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my homework for my grammer class. The assignment was "write a story by using present tenses". So I hope I can make it.

I’m trying to open my eyes but my eyelids feel so heavy. After battling with them for a while, I manage to open them. First, the redness of the room squints my eyes. Red for remember and blue for crying… I remember the old rhyme. I realize the headphones in my ears when I try to get up. I pull the headphones out but a cable in my arm still prevents me from standing up. I pull the needle under my skin which is in the end of the cable. It hurts a bit but it’s nothing comparing to my fear and curiosity.

I finally manage to stand up. And that’s when I see the other beds, surrounding mine. Ten or maybe fifteen beds are in line next to the one which I slept. I’m getting close to one bed. There’s a girl, maybe six maybe seven years old laying on the bed, unconscious. She has the same headphones, too. When I look the other beds, they’re all same. Different girls or boys, but they all six or seven years old. And they’re all look like they’re sleeping but they’re not. I know it from myself. 

I’m going back to my bed. I’m trying to listen what’s coming from the headphones but when I put them to my ear, I hear nothing. Not nothing actually, it’s a weird silence. It’s very irritating so I take them off again.   
I start to wander around the room again. I see charts on the end of each bed. 

Mitchell, Aria  
17, Limak  
That’s what I see, when I read my chart. Only my name, my age and my town… I have no idea where I am. It must be far away from Limak because our hospitals aren’t like that. Tho I don’t even know if I’m in a hospital. I have so many questions. Why am I here? Where am I? Why am I the oldest in this room? What are they doing to us? 

I slowly reach the thing which looks like a door. It has a triangle shaped window but only thing I can see is nothing but a white wall. I can’t open the door because there’s no door knob. There are weird buttons on the door. I randomly push one and for my luck, the door opens. 

I tiptoe through the hall. I arrive a triangle shaped room. Triangle, again? There are other corridors which leads this room.   
There’s literally nothing in this room. It’s so white that my eyes hurts. Suddenly, I hear whispers. I can’t understand where they come from but I can understand what they say. “You will understand. You will find the truth.”

I see gray smokes appear from nowhere. I’m trying to keep my eyes open but it’s impossible. I feel so dizzy and sleepy. I don’t realize that I fainted.


End file.
